No One Can Love A Demon
by SadnessAndSorrow
Summary: A oneshot about our favourite boy, Konohas' Sunshine. Very sad and angsty, contains suicide and a bit of bad language. No pairings.


Hello everyone, another angsty piece I've written when I'm supposed to do school work. Bad me, bad me...>)

Promise I'll soon update my other story, I'm not giving up, I'm just busy right now, 'kay?

* * *

With unseeing eyes the boy stared at the wall in front of his eyes. A tiny smile played on his lips, but it was a smile just as dead as his eyes. The bright light from the full moon shined in through his window, giving the room an almost unearthly gleam.

' It really is beautiful.' He thought, holding out his arm from the dark corner he was sitting in and letting the light spill upon his skin.

"The world is so beautiful, I don't deserve to live here, I am after all, made off their hatred and that doesn't belong in such a place."

He sighed deeply, still smiling sadly from his corner.

"It's understandable that they all hate me, even though I'd hoped that at least someone would care. Well, maybe Iruka-sensei did. But he's dead now, so it doesn't matter anymore. Life is such sweet sorrow, don't you think?"  
Laughter escaped his dry lips.  
"And now I'm talking to myself. Well, I guess insanity is fitting for a demon such as me."

The boy shook his head sadly, his blonde hair bouncing with his head movements.

"I don't blame them, I really don't. No one could or should, love a demon."

* * *

: Flashback: 

The blonde was walking unusually slow, smiling brightly at the sun. It was such a beautiful day, tomorrow was his birthday, and he was on his way to meet his two best friends in the world.

'Yep, I'm sure Sakura-chan will get me a really good present, and maybe Sasuke-teme will too.' He thought happily, his thoughts filled with images of presents and tons of his favourite food, ramen.

He was so deep in thoughts that he almost stumbled at the sound of raised voices.

"Tomorrow's the day." A woman's voice said angrily.

"You mean the demon-child? Heard he's a chuunin now, don't understand how the Hokage could allow that- that _thing_ to even become a shinobi!" Another voice said with an irritated voice.

The blondes' smile faded away from his lips as he continued his walk and trying to ignore the voices. But then the sound off a voice he knew all to well made him freeze.

"Ehrm, excuse me, but who's the demon-child?" Sakuras' sweet voice asked uncertainly.

'No, please don't answer, please don't!' The blonde thought desperately.

"Hmm, I'm not supposed to tell you." The woman sneered.

"Please, we need to know." Sakura pleaded.

The boy couldn't stand it anymore. He sneaked behind a couple of bushes and watched horrified as a fat middle aged woman and her skinny male friend approached Sakura and Sasuke, whom to his utmost horror also were there.

The woman got closer and began whispering.

"I guess I can tell you, if you don't tell anyone I did. Personally I think everyone should be warned about the demon. He's sneaking around here, since they'd even made him a chuunin! What if he attacks any of you youngsters who don't know about him? And especially tomorrow, the demons day of birth."

Sakura looked confusedly at the woman.

"Tomorrow? What do you mean? No one has a birthday tomorrow?"

Her words cut like a knife in the blondes' heart.

'So she forgot.' He thought bitterly.

"Only one is born on such a cursed day. The demon we all know as Uzumaki." She spit out the last words like they were poison.

Sakura merely stared at the woman, shocked deep into her core. Even the usually ice cold Sasuke looked shaken by this.

"No, that can't be true, Naruto can't be a demon!"

"She's right, the dobe is both too stupid and to weak to be a demon." Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes.

The woman sneered. "Listen, fifteen years ago, our town was attacked by the beast we all know as Kyuubi."

"Yeah, we know that. But Kyuubi was killed in the battle, along with the Yondaime. Right?" Sakura said uncertainly.

"No, the monster couldn't be killed. Instead, the Yondaime sealed the demon in a baby child at the cost of his own life. And what a waste, 'cause all he did was giving the demon a human body. You better watch out for him kids, he could kill you." And with a pat on the girls' hair that were supposed to be maternal, the woman and her friend left. In the bushes, the boy was shaking.

'She told them, she fucking told them! Why? Why couldn't they just leave everything as it were? I was fucking happy for a while!'

His thoughts were brutally interrupted by Sakuras' voice.

"I always knew there was something strange with him, but I hadn't expected… this!" She burst out in loud sobs, covering her face with her hands. Sasuke patted her on the shoulder, not saying a single word.

"What should we do? W-we can't see him again, can we? He's dangerous; we all know demons are dangerous!"

The words broke the blondes' heart and he ran away as quick as he could, not hearing Sasukes' words.

"He's no demon, we both know that. Even though he's a dobe, and even though he's got a demon sealed inside off him, he's still our friend. Nothing can ever change that."

Sakura dried her tears.

"You're right. Come, let's buy him a really nice birthday present!"

The two teens walked away, oblivious to the tracks in and around the bushes.

* * *

: End Flashback: 

The moonlight now shined in his face, giving his cat like face an eerie look. His eyes closed for a moment, savouring the light on his face like it was the sweetest touch.

"Too bad I never get to be Hokage, I really used to want that. But demons have no use for dreams and wants. I only wish I weren't so alone. I'd give anything just to feel someone's love, just for a second." He whispered to himself.

He lifted his hand high, staring silently at the long sharp knife in his hand.

"I'm such a failure. I wish there was another way, but there isn't. No one can be happy and safe as long as a demon is around." His once bright blue eyes gazed sadly at the knifes' shining blade.

He placed the tip just above his heart, pressing the blade a bit in.

"To live is so sweet, but maybe Death also can be." He whispered while tears streamed down his cheeks. Still smiling, he pushed the knife deep into his heart. Blood gushed forth, tainting his skin and turning it into a darker colour than before. The pain was unbearable, but it was gone just as quick as it began, and all he saw was darkness.

'Maybe...this isn't so bad...after all...' Was his last thought as the light went out in his cerulean eyes.

* * *

The next day Sasuke and Sakura walked down the road, towards their friends' house. Sakura was almost skipping with joy. 

"I'm sure he'll be so happy over the present, don't you think?"

Sasuke nodded, letting a small smile grace his lips. They walked up the stairs to their friends' door and knocked.

"Ey dobe, wake up! We have a surprise for you!"

No answer was heard, and so they shrugged and pushed open the unlocked door and stepped inside. It was really dark, so Sakura fumbled after the switch, almost stumbling over something lying across the floor.

"Sasuke-kun! Something is laying here! Can you find the switch please?"

The boy nodded and after a quick search flipped on the light.

Sakura let out a scream.

"Nooooo! Naruto!"

She fell to the floor, sobbing madly. Sasuke only stared in disbelief at the bloody corpse that once was his best friend. Its eyes were a dull blue, so unlike their usual colour. On its lips was a smile that almost seemed content.

Tears gathered in the once stoic boys' eyes as he fell to the ground, clutching his chest like in pain.

"Why dobe? Why'd you do it?" He whispered softly as his tears dripped down on the corpse. Soon his sobs accompanied the girls, as the first morning light spilled in through the window, and falling on the body of the one who used to be called "Konohas' Sunshine".

* * *

What d'you think? R&R please! 


End file.
